Need You Now
by KikiJuanita
Summary: One shot that falls into my "So No One" verse. This takes us back to high school, and sees when Rachel and Puck had to perform a duet and how that particular task goes.


_A/N: Hi all, this is a little one shot that falls into my "So No One" verse which is also on here.  
It sees something that we have heard mentioned in the story, of when Puck and Rachel did the duet of the song that he and Mikki would later perform when he was trying to win back Rachel._

 _Let me know what you think in a review, and keep an eye out for more updates on the other Glee stories on here. I promise you that they are on their way, they are just in the process of going through a final edit before being posted._

 _Love to you all,  
KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

During Sophomore year at McKinley High, for Mikki and Rachel; and Junior year for Puck, they along with the rest of the Glee club were seated in the room that was used for the group.

"Now before we start organising who is going to be performing what in our sectionals performance" said Midge. "I want to see how far all of you who have grown as singers; so therefore we are going to do duets. So boys, if you would all come up here and take a name from the top hat here, you can then see who your dueting partner will be and then work out what songs you will be performing"

"Why can't we choose who we sing with?" asked Meredith.

"Because I think this way it makes it more interesting, because a lot of you will choose a person you're comfortable with" replied Midge, as the boys all went over to her and she held out the hat for them to start pulling names out.

Brian went first and laughed. "Mikki"

"Like we haven't seen that combo before" said Lauren, with a laugh.

"Yeah, so much for your brilliant idea there mom" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

Artie pulled a name out of the hat and smiled. "Meredith"

"Ohh, this will be fun" she said with a smile.

"Okay once you've gotten a duet partner take a seat near them, so when we're done we can talk what kind of duets I'm looking for" said Midge, as Joey pulled out a name.

"Lauren" he said, and went and sat next to her.

Finn pulled out a name from the hat also. "Jaime"

"Why do I get the giant with the two left feet" she said in a whisper to Mikki and Lauren.

"Luck of the draw I guess" replied Mikki, with a laugh; as Puck pulled out a name from the hat.

"Umm, Rachel" he said looking up.

Rachel looked shocked for a minute, but then smiled as Puck went and sat next to her. "Hey"

"Uh hi" replied Rachel, as the rest of the remaining guys pulled the names out of the hat and got paired with their duet partner.

Midge placed the hat back on to the piano as the last guy sat down, and then looked at the Glee club.

"Okay now for well the rules, of this duet performance" said Midge, and they all looked at her.

"Do we really need rules?" asked Artie.

"Yes, because I know there are some duets out there, that aren't all that appropriate and I don't want to hear anyone singing them" said Midge. "So there is to be nothing that has swearing or any kind of vulgar lyrics"

"Well there goes my idea of doing, Light My Candle" said Joey.

"Yes Joey, that song is definitely not one I would like to be heard performed" said Midge.

"Bummer" replied Joey.

Midge gave a laugh. "Okay so we're all clear on no songs such as that one Joey mentioned, and also I know this will disappoint a few of you here; but also no Disney duets"

"Oh come on mom" replied Mikki. "You're really limiting our choices now"

Midge looked at her daughter and shook her head. "No, I'm not really. Because you'd actually be surprised if you were too look just how many great duets are out there"

"You're making this difficult for us on purpose Mrs K" said Artie.

"Yes, I think I am" replied Midge, with a laugh. "So I'll let you all head off and go find some duets, and you have to next week to work on it, and then you will perform them to everyone here"

They all started to stand up and move about the room.

"Who's coming to the library to see if we can find anything on the computers in there?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah we will" replied Mikki, looking at Brian who nodded.

"Same" said Meredith, as Artie also replied. "I'm in"

The six of them headed out of the room, and Puck walked over to Finn.

"Hey man, want to trade partners?" he asked.

Finn looked at him. "Do you really think your aunt will let us do that"

"She won't care" replied Puck, shaking his head; as Finn looked over to Rachel who was still sitting where she was before.

"No offence man, but I can't stand Rachel Berry" said Finn.

Puck sighed. "Yeah know what you mean, whenever I'm over at my aunts and she is there because she's hanging out with Mikki; she is like constantly staring at me"

"Sounds like she has a crush on you" said Finn, with a laugh.

"Yeah, lucky me huh" replied Puck. "Got a sophomore crushing on me"

"Sucks to be you" said Finn.

Puck nodded and went back over to Rachel, and Finn headed out of the classroom with Jaime.

"Everything okay?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah fine" replied Puck, looking at her.

Rachel nodded. "So I know some of the others have headed to the library, but I was thinking maybe it would be easier if you come around to my house and we work on the duet there"

"Your house" said Puck. "Why?"

"Well I have a lot of sheet music at home, and I'm sure there is something in amongst all of it, a duet that we can do" replied Rachel.

"Fine" sighed Puck.

Rachel nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Do you have to let your mom know that you'll be home late?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Of course not"

"Oh" replied Rachel.

"So I'll follow you to your place in my car then" said Puck.

"Well I actually walk home on Glee days, since I normally catch the bus to and from school" replied Rachel.

"Well guess I'm driving you home then" said Puck.

"Is that okay?" asked Rachel.

"It's fine" replied Puck, grabbing his bag off the floor also and then went to head out the door of the choir room. "Let's go"

"Okay" replied Rachel, and she followed Puck and then the two of them headed off to her house to work on their duet.

#NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN#

Puck pulled up to the kerb of the house that Rachel indicated too.

"Thanks" said Rachel, as Puck pulled the car into park and turned off the ignition.

Rachel opened the passenger door and got out of the car, as Puck got out of the driver's side.

"Looks like my dad is home" said Rachel, noticing a car in the driveway as the two of them headed up to the front door of the house.

Rachel opened the door and the two of them walked in.

"Dad, hello" said Rachel. "I'm home"

Leroy Berry came from the direction of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish cloth.

"Well hello princess" he said, and Rachel blushed slightly since she did have Puck with her.

"Rachel" said Leroy. "Who's this?"

"Puck, from school" replied Rachel. "We have to do a duet together for Glee club"

"Okay" said Leroy with a nod, and then looked at Puck. "I doubt your parents christened you with the ridiculous name of Puck. So what's your real name?"

"Noah" he replied. "But no one but my family ever call me that"

"Noah" said Leroy.

"Yes dad, Noah Puckerman" added Rachel.

"You're mother is Lydia" said Leroy. "I know her from synagogue. Lovely lady"

"Yeah that's her" replied Puck.

"Noah is actually, Mikki's cousin" said Rachel.

Puck glared at her for using his first name, but Rachel did not notice.

"Oh your friend Mikki, from school" said Leroy.

Rachel nodded.

"Your Mikki's cousin" said Leroy, looking to Puck.

"Yep, our mom's are sisters" he replied.

"Well Mikki is a very nice girl" said Leroy. "So I am hoping that runs in the family"

"Uh huh" replied Puck, with a sigh.

"Okay dad, Noah and I are going to head up to my room to work on this duet" said Rachel.

"That's fine" replied Leroy. "But the door is to remain open"

Rachel blushed and nodded.

"Dinner will be ready when your other dad is home" said Leroy.

"Okay dad" replied Rachel, as Leroy headed back towards the kitchen and she looked to Puck. "My room is up this way"

"Okay" said Puck and followed Rachel upstairs to her room.

Rachel pushed open her bedroom door which was slightly closed, and she and Puck walked inside.

"Wow, there's a lot of pink in here" said Puck, as he took his backpack off his shoulder.

Rachel looked at him. "Yes, I've been meaning to redecorate but haven't had much time"

Puck nodded as Rachel took her bag off her shoulder also, and put it down on the ground near her desk. She opened up one of the drawers in her desk, and pulled out a huge folder.

"So this is all the sheet music I have" she said, as she sat down on the bed.

"Okay wow, that's a lot" said Puck. "Granted not as much as my Aunt Midge has, but still for someone who isn't a music teacher, it's lots"

Rachel laughed slightly. "What can I say besides I love music"

"Yeah, so I can see" replied Puck.

"Take a seat" said Rachel, looking at him.

"Umm is on your bed, okay?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded. "You've got to be able to see the music, right"

"Right" replied Puck, as he sat down.

Rachel opened the folder. "So I have it in sections"

"Sections" said Puck.

"Yes" replied Rachel. "There's a Barbra section, a modern section for new songs I like and then there is Broadway"

"Okay, so you're the expert here" said Puck. "Any songs you think we could do"

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "This one by Barbra, that she has dueted with Neil Diamond on; "You Don't Bring Me Flowers"

"They're both Jews, right?" asked Puck.

"Yes" replied Rachel.

"Well that would be an interesting choice, I admit" said Puck. "However I think something a little more upbeat would be better"

"Okay, well I have some nice duets from Broadway musicals" said Rachel, as she flicked to that section.

"I thought there was to be no Broadway duets" said Puck.

"That was Disney" replied Rachel. "And whilst there are a few Disney Broadway musicals, there are still lots that aren't, where there are good duets"

Puck looked at her and nodded; as Rachel flicked through the Broadway section of her folder.

"So you like all this musical stuff then" said Puck.

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "My dream is to be on Broadway"

"Wow, okay" said Puck.

"Do you think you could pull of "All I Ask Of You"?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "What's that from?"

"Phantom of the Opera" replied Rachel.

"Okay, I have seen that musical over at my aunts" replied Puck. "And no way in hell, could I do that"

"Well I'm out of suggestions" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her desk, and saw her laptop. "Can I borrow your laptop?"

"My laptop?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, so we can look up duets" said Puck.

"Of course" replied Rachel, closing her song sheer folder and placing it on the bed; before standing up and getting her laptop from the desk.

She went and sat back on the bed, and turned it on; entering the password to access her home screen.

"Here" said Rachel, passing it over to Puck.

"Thanks" replied Puck, and looking over the screen and finding the icon for connecting to the internet.

"Sure" replied Rachel.

"Okay, so this song it's a little more modern" said Puck, as he typed into the search engine. "And also as well pretty simple to play on guitar"

Rachel looked at the screen as it bought up 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum.

"I know that song" said Rachel.

"Okay, well that's a good start" replied Puck.

Rachel nodded. "And you could play that on guitar"

"Yeah, it's simple" replied Puck.

"Well I would say we could practice it now" said Rachel. "However I don't own a guitar"

"Mine is actually down in my truck" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him. "You carry your guitar with you?"

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Not usually no, however I broke a string; so I was around at my aunts place the other day and fixed it there with her spare strings, since she always has a lot of them, and didn't take my guitar out yet"

"It would be good if you could go and get it" said Rachel.

Puck nodded and handed Rachel back her laptop. "Okay, I'll be right back"

"Okay" replied Rachel, as Puck stood up and then headed out of her bedroom.

Rachel quickly did a MySpace check, whilst Puck was down getting his guitar; and when he returned they got started on working out their duet for Glee club would go.

#NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN##NYN#

A week later, all of the Glee club were prepared and ready to do their duets.

Artie and Meredith, had just finished their performance of "I've Got You Babe", to a round of applause from the other club members.

"That was a great job you two, and I particularly like how you did the harmonies" said Midge.

"Thanks Mrs K" replied Artie, as he and Meredith returned to their seats.

"Okay so next up, let's have Rachel and Puck" said Midge, who in the presence of everyone called Noah, Puck; since she was aware how much he hated to be called by his birth name.

"Sure thing" replied Puck, as he stood and grabbed his guitar.

"Are you both ready?" asked Midge, looking to them.

"Yes, we're ready Mrs Kapowski" replied Rachel.

"You're accompanying you and Rachel, Puck?" asked Midge, seeing he had his guitar.

"I am, yeah" replied Puck, with a nod.

"Very well" said Midge. "When you're ready"

Puck looked at her nodded and then looked to Rachel. "You good"

Rachel just nodded, and Puck gave himself a silent count in and then started to play their song.

 _"Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor,  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more" _ sang Rachel, as she looked at the rest of the Glee club, who were all smiling; obviously liking their choice of duet. _  
"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind"_ Puck sang, along with Rachel as he came into the song.

Rachel looked at Puck, and smiled. _"For me it happens all the time"_

 _"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now"_ the now two of them sung together. _  
"Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now" _ they both continued, moving effortlessly together around as they sung.

 _"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before" _sang Puck, looking at Rachel and then to his fellow Glee club members.

 _"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind"_ sang Rachel, as she came into the song for the line. _  
"For me it happens all the time"_ Puck sang, looking at Rachel with a smile; as the two of them started to sing together again.

" _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now"_

The two of them began to harmonise with one another, before both starting up again with the song.  
 _"Yes, I'd rather hurt and feel nothing at all._

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now"_ sang Rachel, as she looked to her fellow Glee club members, with a smile.

 _"And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now"_ Puck sang, coming back in on the song; as they both joined together again, as the song neared the end.

 _"And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now"_

Puck looked to Rachel again, and smiled as she prepared to finish off their duet.

 _"Oh baby, I need you now"_

The other Glee club members applauded as they finished, along with Midge also.

"Thank you, both of you" said Midge. "That was a wonderful interpretation of that song"

"Thanks Mrs Kapowkski" said Rachel, as she headed back over to her seat, as did Puck.

"Nice one cous" said Mikki, as he sat in a seat near her.

"Yeah, well let's see your duet and see if you can better it" replied Puck, looking to her with a smile.

"Sure" said Mikki.

"Well if you and Brian are volunteering to go next" said Midge. "Then the floor is yours"

"I wasn't though" said Brian.

"Oh come on, don't be such a sook" said Mikki, with a laugh as she stood.

"I'm not" replied Brian, with a laugh as he also stood up and then he and Mikki performed their duet for the rest of the Glee club.

* * *

 _End Note:  
Thoughts on this little one shot? I know it was a little mean of Puck to not really want to do the duet with Rachel at the beginning, but he's older then her and he kind of figures she is crushing on him in a way; so it made kind of awkward for him to have her virtually hanging onto every word he said._

 _Anyway, there will be another chapter of the main story from which this derives very soon. Just got to finish out the edit of it._

 _Until then,  
love KJ xoxoxoxo_


End file.
